Vicky's House
Vicky's House is where Vicky, Tootie and their parents live. It is a typical suburban home located in Dimmsdale. Vicky lives in this house and is in charge of it even though she is not the adult in the family. Information Vicky's home is a two-story house located not far from the Turners' House. In "Homewrecker", Timmy completely trashes the entire house, but then wishes it back to normal before Vicky could blame the whole mess on his parents. Vicky's house was first seen in the short "The Fairy Flu", it was painted a completely different color, and also had a front porch. The second story has two alcove windows at Tootie's room and Vicky's room. It was unintentionally destroyed in "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror" which caused Vicky and her family to live with Timmy. Timmy wished the house fixed so that Vicky and her family can go back and live in their house, but his dad destroys it again because he didn't want his new friends to leave. Timmy most likely wished the house fixed at the end of the episode after Vicky and her family were scared off from the Turners' House to insure that they don't come back to live in his house. This theory was proven in "The Boss of Me", when part of Tootie's room was briefly seen when her arms became muscular. Description It has a garage, a large backyard, and at least three bedrooms. The outside of the house is purple colored and the house has colonial style windows, and a lamp next to the front door. There is also an arch-way leading into the back yard. Living room The living room contains couches and a portrait of Vicky's family. Behind the portrait are lasers that will aim at whoever is sitting on the couch if anybody suggests Vicky is evil. There are also tazer devices in the couch which serve the same purpose. Tootie's room Tootie's room is a stereotypical little girl's room filled with dolls, doll houses, stuffed animals and pink and purple furniture. Tootie also keeps a large box filled with fake wands in her room. There are posters of Timmy all over the walls, and even a shrine of Timmy carved out of stone. The amount of Timmy-related stuff in Tootie's room typically changes in between appearances, but there is usually at least one Timmy related item in plain sight. Vicky's room Vicky's room looks like a typical teenage girl's room at first glance, with posters of celebrities, stuffed animals, and other girl stuff. However, flipping a switch on the wall will reveal that there is another room with caches of weapons, various tools of torture, and a dungeon with a boiling cauldron and an old bearded man (who was waiting for someone to save him after Vicky chained him there for unknown reasons) and a skeleton chained to the wall next to him. Inhabitants *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky (Vicky and Tootie's Mom) *Vicky *Tootie *Doidle *Vicky's Pets *An old bearded man that is chained in a dungeon that is revealed by flipping a switch in Vicky's room Trivia *In Season 0 and Season 1, Vicky's House has a front porch and only one alcove window. *Many of the shots inside Vicky's house are actually reused backgrounds from Timmy's house. *Vicky's house is located right next to the Turner's House in Merry Wishmas, normally in the position that Dinkleberg's House would be. *Vicky's family home bears a striking resemblance to the home of Dexter and family from Dexter's Lab. *How did the old man get chained up to Vicky's chamber room is unknown but it is most likely that he is picked up from the streets right before the events of the show. Images VickysHouse-Season0.jpg|Vicky's house in "The Fairy Flu" DogsDay1.png|Vicky's house in "Dog's Day Afternoon", old style. BoyToy193.jpg|The back of the house in "Boy Toy". BoyToy271.jpg|The kitchen BoyToy287.jpg|Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Tootie all in the living room area. Homewrecker094.jpg|A concentrated thunderstorm falls over it. Homewrecker476.jpg|The kitchen after Timmy trashed it in "Homewrecker". Homewrecker172.jpg|The living room, also trashed. Homewrecker312.jpg|Vicky's basement. Homewrecker204.jpg|Vicky's bedroom, undisguised, with an unknown old man trapped inside. Homewrecker098.jpg|Timmy on the porch in front of the door Homewrecker102.jpg|Vicky and Doidle awaiting his entrance. Homewrecker356.jpg|Timmy and Tootie at the top of the staircase. Homewrecker351.jpg|The staircase S10E01_115.png|Vicky's Room in The Big Fairy Share Scare Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Houses